I Told You So
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: Title sucks, I know. one-shot, fluff, pretty OOC, just warning you now. Anyways, our favorite blond is sick. But our favorite spiky-haired King of Games is there to take care of him! YugixJoey, boyxboy, no likey no read-y.


**Yugi**

I frowned as my best friend went into yet another coughing fit. "Here Joey, eat some soup."

"Ugh… Do I have to?" Joey replied, in the nasally voice he had from being sick.

"Yes, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday, and it's not good." I sat in the chair next to the couch, where my friend was currently sprawled out on.

"Fine." Joey slowly sat up, and ate a bite of the hot chicken noodle soup that I set on the portable table in front of him. "Y'know Yugi, I don't know why ya take care of me. What did I do to deserve you?" He chuckled.

"You're my friend, Joey. I want to take care of you." He noticed me staring at the fresh gash on his arm from his alcoholic "father's" latest attack.

"Don't worry about it Yug', it doesn't concern you." He ate some more of the noodles, but soon after started coughing again, and lay back on the couch. "UGHHHHH."

I set the back of my hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. I'm going to go get some medicine, be right back." He nodded slightly and I went up to the bathroom. I grabbed some antibiotics, a cough drop, and a decongestant, and came back downstairs. Joey was nodding off, so I told him, "Hang on a sec Joey, you'll sleep better if you take these first." Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I handed him the three pills and he swallowed them.

"Thanks, Yugi." He mumbled before falling asleep. I smiled at the adorable sleeping Joey and went to clean up the kitchen from making lunch. I ate a sandwich and walked back to Joey in the living room, who was still asleep.

I brushed some of his blond bangs out of his face and set my hand on his cheek. "I hate seeing you so miserable…" His lips curled into a slight smile, but I just dismissed it as a nice dream. I sat on the chair and flipped through some channels on the TV before deciding on an old episode of _Tom & Jerry. _About an hour later, Joey stirred. He grabbed a tissue from the box I had provided that was laying on the ground and blew his nose. "Morning, sleeping beauty." He grunted in response. "You need anything?"

"Yugi, stop being so nice. I don't need you to take care of me. I'll just go home." He started to stand, so I jumped up and stepped closer to him. He swayed a little bit, and then started to fall back. I tried to catch him, but he was too heavy for me, so I fell back into the couch where he just was, and he ended up on top of me. "Sorry…" He started to get up again, but I stopped him.

"Joey lay back down." I commanded. He set his head back into my lap and pulled his legs back onto the couch.

"Sorry, I just… got a little dizzy. I'm fine now." He tried to sit up once again, but I put my arm over his chest and pushed him back down, gently. I rubbed my other hand through his unruly hair. "I feel helpless…" He frowned up at me.

I just smiled back. "But I like taking care of you, like you do me all the time."

"You're gonna get sick being so close to me." He lifted his hand to his head. "Ow… my head…"

"I don't care. Go back to sleep, Joey. You need to rest if you're going to get better."

"Fine, get up then. I don't want to fall asleep on you." He started to try and get up, AGAIN, but I tensed my arm and managed to keep him down, because he was weak from being sick.

"Nah, I think I'll stay right here." I brushed his hair with my fingers until he fell asleep. I pulled the lever on the side of the couch and slowly let my seat recline, so not to wake him. He just stirred a little and rested his cheek against my stomach. Soon after, I fell asleep too, with one hand in his hair and the other on his chest. When I woke up, the warmth was gone. I looked around, but didn't see Joey. _No… he left? I like it better when he's here, so I know he's safe… _I heard a toilet flush, and the running of the sink, and then Joey came stumbling back down the stairs, stifling a few coughs on his way. I smiled at my silly panic from before, and quickly I jumped to my feet, and scurried over to meet him at the end. I put my arm around his waist to support him. I felt myself blush when my finger brushed bare skin, but he was too lethargic to notice.

When we got back to the couch Joey asked, "what time is it Yug'?"

I glanced at the nearby wall clock and replied, "About 7. Why?"

"Well I ought to be getting home. It's kind of late." He said, but he made no effort to get up.

"You know I'm not going to let you leave. You're staying here tonight, whether you like it or not." He smiled fondly back.

"You're the best Yugi, you know that?" He tilted his head ever so slightly, in a way that made me bite my lip. Even with a red nose and obviously miserable eyes, he was still gorgeous. I couldn't resist it anymore, I kissed him. It only lasted a couple seconds, before he jerked back. I turned away, and I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Sorry… That was stupid… I- I don't know why I did that. I guess I thought you felt the same way I did… I'm just gonna…" I got up and was ready to go wallow in shame, but he caught my wrist.

We stayed like that for about 15 seconds, and just as I was going to yank out of his grip (which I could easily do, given his state,) he spoke up. "I do, Yugi."

"W- What?" I turned around and looked into his honey eyes.

"I do feel the same way Yugi. I… I think I love you."

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded. "But… why did you pull away then?"

"I pulled away **because**__I love you." I looked at him in confusion. He stood and hugged me, leaning on me so not to fall. He sat and held his head, I assumed to try and stop the dizziness. He shook his head slightly and continued, ever so quietly. "I didn't want to get you sick." I chuckled.

"I don't care if I get sick Joey, as long as I'm sick _**with you**_." I sat next to him and he reclined the seat, causing me to fall into him, but he just put his arm around me. I looked up, and he smiled down at me. I boosted myself to kiss him lightly again. He frowned at me, and I just giggled. _Wait, I just giggled? That sounded really girly, and stupid. _He rolled his eyes at my antics and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired… even though I've slept most of the day. Sweet dreams, Yugi."

"Joey?"

"Yeah?" He opened one eye at me.

"I love you too."

No surprise, we both ended up missing school the next day. Grandpa brought us both lunch and chuckled. "I knew if you stayed so close to him, you'd end up sick too Yugi."

I sniffled and looked at Joey, who was still lying on the couch, while I was in the reclined chair. "I told you so." He stuck his tongue out at me. I chuckled, and winked at him when Gramps wasn't looking.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know its total cheesy fluff. But hey, I'm not the only one that adores cheesy fluff, right? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~KaitlynShadowheart3**


End file.
